Dr. Robbins participates in the NCI project studying the thyroid effects of the nuclear power reactor accident in Chernobyl. The case-control study on children in Belarus who developed thyroid cancer has been published and demonstrated a clear relationship between the estimated thyroid radiation dose from I-131 and the cancers. The prospective study of cohorts of children in Belarus and Ukraine is now proceeding in both countries and screening is under way in Minsk, Gomel and Kiev. The design and methods of the cohort study have been published. Three biennial screening cycles are nearing completion. The end points include thyroid neoplasia, both benign and malignant, thyroid autoimmune disease, and hyperparathyroidism. The prevalence of thyroid cancer in the first cycle in Ukraine has been analyzed and submitted for publication. A strong association of thyroid cancer and the individual thyroid radiation dose from I-131 has been demonstrated. A workshop on the potential effect of iodine deficiency on thyroid cancer risk was held and was published. Analysis of urine iodine excretion in the Ukrainian cohort during the first two cycles has been completed and demonstrates mild to moderate iodine deficiency, more pronounced in rural areas.